Where are you now?
by Myra109
Summary: Octavian never had an easy life; maybe that's why he was so bitter. Not that anyone knew of course. Loosely based off of the song Faded by Alan Walker, blood and murder, language, AU, OOC Octavian


_This is my own story that is very unrealistic when it comes to the actual Percy Jackson universe, but I wanted to show another side of Octavian. I did alter his death scene and create a lot of things that could never happen if this were not an AU, so you have been warned._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Octavian was once a loved child. He had parents and a little sister that he loved dearly, one he would do anything for.

His mother, Alana, was a beautiful woman with curly blonde hair that fell among her shoulders and sparkling greenish-blue eyes. She was a legacy of Apollo and she was always happy, playing music and singing, sometimes drawing. She often had dreams of the future and wake up laughing or screaming, just like her only son did, but not until much later.

His father, Julius, was a handsome man with dark brown hair that he tried to cut neatly, even though it grew down to his collarbone within a month even if he cropped it just above his ears. His eyes were a crystal blue that Octavian had inherited and he loved the color blue. His first gift to Octavian was a teddy bear with a blue ribbon around its neck and Octavian had it until he died.

His little sister, Sophia was her name, was a lovely little being. Her hair was Julius's dark brown and her cheeks were dotted with freckles she got from her mother, but her eyes were what Octavian loved the most. They were an emerald green that would remain seared into his brain for his entire life.

He had a fantastic family that he loved and cherished until he was six years old.

* * *

When he was six, he remembered sleeping in his bed, curled up next to four year old Sophia, when he heard a crash! from downstairs.

He sprung out of bed and tumbled onto the floor, bringing his little sister with him. Before Sophia could even get off of the floor, Octavian was bolting down the stairs to check on his parents.

Believe it or not, Octavian was very brave as a young child. He grew up just down the street from the entrance to New Rome (his parents always said that what was life without a little adventure?). He'd been curious about the world around him like any child and he loved to explore the backyard and always begged his parents to let him investigate the world outside of their backyard, but they never allowed it.

Octavian hid behind the banister to the stairs and watched, praying no one would think to look between the wooden bars of the stairs banister and spot the young child hiding there.

His mom was tied up, her hands bounded the thick ropes behind her back and her feet duck taped together. Her dagger that she always kept with her was strewn a few feet away from her and her clothes bore so many rips and tears they could barely be considered clothes anymore. Her brown hair had fallen out of her ponytail and was laying around her head in a pool of chocolate, her green eyes staring at the intruders in fear.

His dad was bound just like his mommy, but his eyes were closed. His forehead was cut and oozed blood down the side of his face in a rounded river of crimson. His clothes were stained with scarlet and he was covering a particularly dark spot with his hand, which had fallen limp.

The intruders themselves didn't appear scary, but appearances can be deceiving. They were a group of three boys and two girls all dressed in dark T-shirts with strange bronze blades hanging from their belts. Their hair ranged from black to golden blonde and their appearances were so varied that there was no way Octavian would remember them all.

But he had to try. Daddy told him when a situation is bad, the best thing you can do is listen and take mental notes that you can use later.

"Romans!" An Asian girl laughed, shrilly. "Not as brave as they're rumored to be, are they?"

"No, definitely not," a boy with light brown hair and a dark green tee agreed. "Pathetic," he sneered.

Okay, so they were talking about Romans like they weren't, but they couldn't be mortals if they knew about Romans. So what were they, exactly?

"Who are they anyway? Parentage wise, I mean?" A blonde girl with startling gray eyes asked as she examined them.

"Daughter of Apollo and son of Bellona, the war goddess," a boy with black hair and green eyes stated (no, it's not Percy or a son of Poseidon. Just a coincidence).

"Isn't my mother the war goddess?" The blonde girl said. "Sorry, I never thought to keep track of the lesser race," she spat at Octavian's parents.

"No, they banished Minerva. Didn't trust her or something. I don't know; I never really kept track of what went on with the weaklings either," the final boy- a kid with oil smeared hands and calloused skin- snarled.

So she was a daughter of Minerva, the wisdom goddess. That was something he could use.

"What should we do next? Kill them? Torture them?" The first boy said, frighteningly excited.

"Not yet, Andy. First, we gotta interrogate them," the Asian girl reminded him.

Okay, light brown hair- green shirt dude now had a name. Andy, most likely short for Andrew.

"Where's the Roman camp, scum bags?" The Asian girl growled out, slamming his mother's head against the ground.

Octavian wanted to jump out right then, but something told him not to- not just yet.

"I... won't... tell you," his mother stammered, withholding a whimper as her skull was pounded against the floor once more.

"TELL US!" Andy commanded.

"N-No," Alana stuttered. "Not in a million years."

The Asian girl went to slam the woman's head into the floor again, but the boy with green eyes stopped her.

"Bella, be careful. You don't want to give her a concussion or cause her amnesia. Then, she wouldn't be able to tell us where the camp is!"

Bella. The name means beautiful and the girl was indeed pretty, wearing a lot of make up, but Octavian knew that even without it, she would still be pretty. Maybe a daughter of Venus?

The only thing was that Venus children were not usually violent or warriors, but there were a few exceptions. His mom had told him her best friend was a daughter of Venus and she'd fought bravely in battle before dying a heroic death, saving another soldier.

Bella snorted. "Geesh, _Alexandros_ ," she said in a teasing tone. "Don't be so uptight."

"First of all, never call me Alexandros again. I go by Alex," he said through clenched teeth. "And two, I make a valid point. We will interrogate her, not torture her until we get some answers."

Alexandros was a Greek name, meaning defender of mankind. (Octavian loved to read up on the meanings of names because names say a lot about people. For example, Alana meant beautiful and his mother was beautiful in many aspects from her appearance to her voice to her heart)

Could this mean something? Romans with Greek names were incredibly rare because it was seen as traitorous to give your child a Greek name instead of Latin or Arabic or a name of any origin except Greek.

"Fine," Bella growled. "Alex and Aubrey, you two have more patience than I do. Go ahead."

It was basically the same question demanded over and over again until the intruders got bored.

"That's it! I've had it!" The quiet kid with oil smeared hands exclaimed. "I say we kill him and find some more cooperative Romans."

"I agree with Eric!" Bella exclaimed.

Alex nodded. "Let's do it. Andy, would you like to do the honors?"

"Don't mind if I do," Andy chirped, drawing his dagger. Octavian prepared ro jump out from his hiding place and shield his mom and dad, but he was too slow.

He just watched, frozen in shock, as Andy slashed his Mom's throat with the dagger before repeating the action with his dad.

Octavian wanted to scream, but before he could even shed a single tear, his heart broke a little more when something small raced past him.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Sophia screamed, collapsing by Alana's side.

Bella didn't hesitate. With a scowl of disgust, she stabbed Sophia in the chest and blood started gushing at an alarming pace.

"Disgusting," she muttered. "Better kill the race before it gets any bigger."

They walked out, not even flinching when their boots squelched in the blood of the Acosta family.

Octavian finally broke out of his petrified state and surged forward, but he was too late. His mom's eyes were half open and empty and his dad's chest did not move.

But his sister was still alive.

He knelt at her side and pressed his hand to her wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Sophia," he whispered, "please, hang on."

"'Avian," she murmured, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sophia. You'll get Elysium; I know you will," he whispered.

"Stay strong, 'Avian, even when you're weak. Be a true Roman," she breathed and with that final breath, her chest went still.

Octavian cried and cried and cried.

Finally, Octavian stood and shed no more tears. He had no more tears left; he cried them all while leaning over his sister's body on that cold August night.

* * *

The legacy of Apollo went to camp Jupiter and was taken into the first cohort because 'all his suffering would make him a great soldier.' That was what the centurion said, anyway.

Octavian became augur, and the only way he could see the future was when he sliced open teddy bears because it reminded him of his childhood. If he had been able to tell the future then, his family wouldn't be dead and that thought caused some sort of power surge that assisted him in using his gift.

When he discovered the existence of Greeks, he knew people of the same kind had killed his family all those years ago. And he wouldn't let them kill anyone else.

Octavian tried to make things right. He really did. He took a blade for Jackson, and he smiled as he died because he's free. No more hurt. No more pain. He could be with his family again.

Octavian Acosta died, wondering why everyone left him and never knowing how many people, Jackson and Reyna included, would cry at his funeral.

* * *

 _like I said, OOC Octavian and a very unrealistic story, but it's not too bad when it boils down to it. Thanks for reading! Review!_


End file.
